


The Eldest, the Protector and the Soldier

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [28]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabur has two names, Jaing and Cabur do not get along, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Never mess with the Alphas, or their baby brother.





	The Eldest, the Protector and the Soldier

Prime snarled as his brothers reported back in regards of the success of locating Boba so far., nothing but negatives and stupid Kaminoans who thought they knew better then not letting the Alphas check in on their unaltered baby brother on occassion.

“Jango is so going to kill us.” Jaster muttered as he and Maze appeared next to Prime. “I checked with Bralor, Rau, Gilamar and Vizsla. They don’t have them but they’re going to help, the Vizsla and Bralor cadets are already checking the regs’ area of the complex.”.

“Did you check with Skirata?” Prime asked patiently as he looked towards his little brothers who simply stared at him as if he were an idiot. The elder Alpha sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right, forget I asked that.”.

“The Nulls have been unusually quiet.” Sull pointed out from his spot with Seventeen, which was met by total silence before somebody muttered: “Oh shit”.

“Six extra rations say the little brat was running his mouth again.” Spar chimed in as he turned his attention away from 74.

“Spar, take a team and track the Jaing, A’den, Kom’rk and Prudii down.” Prime said as he turned his attention to Jaster and Maze. “You two, with me. We’re going hunting.”.

“Yes, sir.” The two younger Alphas replied in unison.

* * *

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Jaing turned his attention away from his brother and the brat to find three Alphas standing by the door.

“Nothin’, Prime.” Jaing answered the speaker who sneered at him as Jaster and Maze exchanged looks of disbelief. “Boba’s just being mouthy again.”.

Prime jerked his head at Jaing while he marched over to Ordo which caused Jaing to start to intervene

“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t think so.” Jaster says as he intercepted Jaing shoving him towards Maze. “Regardless if Boba is being a brat, he’s still our baby brother. It wouldn’t kill you Nulls to pick on somebody who can fight back properly.”.

* * *

 

Prime quietly approached Ordo from behind and grabbed the slightly older ARC by the collar of his uniform and pulled him away from Boba and tossed him on the ‘fresher floor.

“Ordo, how many times must we discuss this, hmm?” Prime inquired as he stared down at his Null brother who glared at him. “If Boba’s being a little shit, you come get an Alpha. You don’t react like a child and do this.”.

Ordo picked himself up. “Maybe you should teach him to keep his trap shut.”.

“Boba, what has Jango said about being near the Nulls?” Prime asked as he looked towards the poor kid, who actually did look a bit guilty. “Well?”.

“Not to?” Boba answered.

“What have I said about running your mouth?”.

“Expect to get my ass kicked?”.

“Exactly, now what have you learned?” Prime asked patiently as he turned his attention to Ordo, and kept an eye on his brothers who were dealing with the psychotic Null. And Jaster already had a black eye, that was fast.

“To listen to you and Dad?”.

“Good.” Prime said as he turned his attention to Ordo. “As for you.”.

With that statement, he proceed to deck the Null then grabbed Boba by his shoulder roughly and shoved him towards the door and winced slightly as Jaster headbutted Jaing with enough force to cause the Null to stumble away from him.

“We’re leaving.” Prime announces as he grabbed Jaster’s shoulder before the fight could escalate, and cast one last glare at the Nulls. “Do something like this again and I won’t be as nice.” .

With that, Prime picked Boba up and set him on Maze’s back for an impromptu piggyback ride as they left the refresher.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
